


Немой

by Babak



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Muteness, Romance, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Артём немой.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Немой

Артёму было довольно… сложно взаимодействовать с людьми. Дело было даже не всегда в его неспособности говорить — многие жители Метро так остро ощущали отсутствие собеседника, что болтали без умолку, так, что даже и не втиснуться.

Другой вопрос был в том, что сам он не стремился к обществу хоть кого-нибудь. В своем долгом пути с ВДНХ к тому, где он сейчас, Артём множество раз оказывался в одиночестве, и так было даже легче. Сначала порядком пугало, но после той же Библиотеки — родные стены метро с аномалиями и пауками казались раем. Парень умеет ценить то, что у него есть. А одиночество и личное пространство тем более, пусть понятие это и было довольно размытым.

Но он ходил по многим местам самостоятельно, пробирался через Красную линию и Фашистов, и мог честно сказать, что не боится. От этого и возникали ссоры с, например, Анной — он умел работать в команде, пришлось научиться ради выживания, но она пыталась давить на него, командовать.

Артём достаточно долго живет, чтобы знать, как и что делать, иначе бы уже давно был мертв.

Вот с Павлом они каким-то странно-удивительным образом сработались. Ни с кем до этого Охотник не находил такого взаимопонимания, когда вы вместе даже на волоске от смерти. Когда вы не ругаетесь, не обращаетесь друг с другом так, будто можете прожить и без.

Нет, когда вместе даже не всегда из-за угрозы смерти, а просто потому, что удобно, комфортно, легко. Морозов болтал за них обоих, и каким-то образом угадывал мысли Артёма, не было недопонимания из-за того, что парень не могу крикнуть или шепнуть, что делать, или где враг. Он понимал его будто просто по движению глаз, или интуиции.

Артём не знал, как он это делал, и знать, откровенно говоря, не хотел. Ему проще принять все как есть, чем параноить, а тем и навлечь на них обоих беду. Будет как будет, и Артём полагается только на удачу и собственную винтовку. Но иногда, ночуя вместе, деля между собой буквально крохи еды и тепла, ему казалось, что лучшего партнера у него еще в этой жизни не было.

Охотник не наивен и не глуп, предательство кажется довольно логичным и ожидаемым. У каждого из них свой путь и свое командование, и то короткое путешествие вместе ничего не меняет.

Артём даже благодарен, что не может говорить, иначе бы глупо ляпнул, что до одури влюбился в Павла, как будто ему других проблем не хватает. Такие чувства не должны иметь значение в этой войне, одновременно на выживание и ради наживы. Он не обижен и не зол, он так чертовски устал, что хочется просто выйти на поверхность без противогаза, и поклониться прекрасному мертвому городу, гнезду Черных, что он разрушил из-за непонимания, глупости.

Но обязательства держат слишком сильно, он не думает, что без него все развалиться, нет, это черезчур самонадеянно. Артём знает, что Мельник не узнает решающей информации, но что-нибудь придумает ради победы, это несомненно. И все же, возможно, положит там же свою жизнь, как и многие другие.

Нити судьбы сплетаются самым странным образом, приводят нас рано или поздно друг к другу, сводят, казалось бы, параллельные линии.

Павел ждет, что Артём убьет его, без суда и следствия, без воспоминаний о «старых хороших деньках».

Артём хочет снять с них обоих противогазы и поцеловать Морозова так, чтобы оба задохнулись, чтобы не нужно было решать, кому жить а кому умереть. Но это, наверное, совсем не то решение проблемы, и Охотник садится прямо напротив Павла, смотрит в глаза устало, загнанно. Красный хмурится, вглядывается, и устало вздыхает.

Артёму почему-то кажется, что тот как всегда понял все и так.

— Если останешься жив, встретимся в Венеции, и поцелую тебя так, что будешь согласен даже от Спарты отказаться, — хрипло смеётся Павел, а у Охотника пересыхает в горле, сильно, ужасно. Хочется прямо сейчас проверить, может ли. Но он встает и уходит, почти чувствуя за собой довольную усмешку из-за его подрагивающих коленей.

В такие моменты забываешь, что вы должны быть врагами.

Артём действительно прибывает на Венецию, без малейшей понятия, куда идти и как найти Павла, но работать ищейкой у него всегда получалось на удивлене хорошо.

И да, Морозов на самом деле заставил его забыть обо всем. Кроме разве что себя самого, конечно.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
